


Личное.

by efinie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5919274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efinie/pseuds/efinie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Определенно, Стайлз не собирается делиться личными проблемами с Дереком. Он уже все рассказал Скотту - ну или почти все - и стало немного легче. Поэтому он так и говорит:<br/>- Прости, чувак, это личное!<br/>Конечно же, Дерека это не волнует.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Личное.

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается моменту, где Стайлз показывает Скотту царапины на спине от Малии и жалуется, что она обнимает его, не помню серию, где-то начало 4 сезона. И да, мне не нравится Малия и я хотела от нее избавиться.  
> Предупреждения:  
> 1\. Возможный ООС.  
> 2\. Все это уже где-то когда-то было.  
> 3\. Ну и стандартное - учтите, что "художник так видит!"
> 
> Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними.

Стайлз выходит из душа, накинув футболку и боксеры прямо на мокрое тело, и вздрагивает от неожиданности. Прямо посреди комнаты стоит Дерек. Дерека давно не было здесь, и это неожиданно напоминает Стайлзу как много они прошли вместе. И что они больше не _вместе_. Теперь Скотт - Альфа, и им нет необходимости каждый раз бежать к Дереку. И как ни странно, это один из отрицательных аспектов теперешней Стайлзовой жизни. Не то чтобы он когда-либо в этом признается. Не вслух.

Похоже, Дерек только вошел и теперь нервно оглядывает комнату и принюхивается. Наконец он подходит к окну и распахивает его настежь. В комнату врывается холодный ночной воздух, Стайлз ежится:  
\- Чувак, я же только из душа! Мне холодно! - в доказательство он сует Дереку под нос руку, покрытую мурашками. Тот еще раз ведет носом и выдает неожиданное:  
\- Здесь воняет!  
Стайлз захлебывается возмущением:  
\- Я убирался! Пару дней назад...  
\- Здесь все провоняло ей! _Ты_ провонял ей!  
Если бы Стайлз не знал, что говорит Дерек, он бы решил, что это обвинение. Собственно, нетрудно догадаться, о ком он.  
\- Эй, она моя девушка вообще-то! - по-видимому, это прозвучало не так гордо, как рассчитывал Стайлз, потому что Дерек смотрит на него в упор и Стайлзу приходит на ум сравнение с хищником, взявшем след добычи. А добыча - он сам.  
\- В чем дело? - звучит как "рассказывай или я вырву тебе горло своими зубами".  
Определенно, Стайлз не собирается делиться личными проблемами с Дереком. Он уже все рассказал Скотту - ну или почти все - и стало немного легче. Поэтому он так и говорит:  
\- Прости, чувак, это личное!  
Конечно же, Дерека это не волнует. Он начинает наступать на Стайлза. Во всех смыслах.  
\- Она не дает тебе?  
О, Боже! _О, Боже!_  
\- Скорее наоборот.  
Когда он научится держать язык за зубами? Дерек будто натыкается на невидимую стену.  
\- _Ты_ не даешь ей?  
Это что сейчас было - удивление?  
\- Да нет же! О, Боже, она дает мне, я даю ей, у нас много замечательного, потрясающего, страстного секса!  
И даже почти не врет.  
\- Тогда в чем дело?! - рявкает Дерек, теряя терпение, а Стайлз внезапно теряет весь свой запал.  
\- Просто... Ну, знаешь... - этот разговор по неловкости по праву может переплюнуть его первый разговор о сексе с отцом. - Просто после... когда ты... ну... отходишь... и понимаешь, что рядом... ну... чужой человек... _не твой_.. - заканчивает он совсем тихо и заставляет себя поднять взгляд. Как раз вовремя, чтобы успеть уловить выражение глаз Дерека. О, Боже! Тот понимает. Дерек _понимает_.  
Они молчат несколько минут, чего Стайлз, ошарашенный открытием, даже не замечает. Дерек отворачивается к столу и начинает механически перебирать лежащие там вещи.  
\- Порви с ней, - практически приказ.  
\- Замечательное решение, Дерек! Как я сам до этого не догадался? - к Стайлзу возвращается самообладание. - Если ты не заметил, Малия не обычная девушка. На нее слова как-то не очень действуют.  
\- Попроси Скотта.  
\- Что?  
\- Попроси Скотта.  
\- Что?  
\- Ты сегодня в ударе, - Дерек закатывает глаза. - Попроси Скотта, чтобы он пометил тебя. Он Альфа и она почувствует...  
\- Погоди! Что значит "пометил"? "Пометил" в смысле...  
\- "Пометил" в смысле "пометил", Стайлз. Как свою пару. Он - Альфа, и она не посмеет тронуть то, что принадлежит Альфе.  
Стайлз на секунду задумывается. Психологически Малия по большей части была еще койотом, диким животным, и обращаться с ней на языке животных - самый разумный выход. И Скотт, конечно, сделал бы это для него, но это же Скотт! Малия в жизни не поверит, что он вдруг воспылал любовью к своему бро. Дерек, видимо верно поняв его заминку, предлагает Эрику.  
\- Она бета, это будет не так эффективно, и Малия будет оспаривать, но тоже может сработать.  
Ха. Ха-ха, очень смешно. Тут еще нужно подумать, кто лучше - Малия или Эрика. Таким образом, из тех, кто может призвать к животным инстинктам Малии остаются Айзек (пфф!), Бойд (эээ...), Питер (да ни в жизнь!) и...  
\- Ты!  
\- Я?  
Стайлз может поклясться, что Дерек вздрогнул.  
\- Ты можешь меня пометить!  
Дерек поворачивается к нему, и Стайлз обязательно припомнит ему это выражение лица. Когда-нибудь потом, когда сердце не будет так заполошено биться.  
\- Ты лучше всех! В смысле, ты лучше всех подходишь... Я имею в виду... - Стайлз лихорадочно подбирает слова, чтобы сгладить этот дурацкий порыв, но похоже Дерек уже пришел в себя. Он неопределенно пожимает плечами и кивает. Стайлз думает, что его собственное выражение лица сейчас не намного лучше. В конце концов он берет себя в руки и тоже кивает.

А потом Дерек резко впечатывает его в стену, и Стайлз никогда не признается, что скучал по этому. Вообще-то, у него в голове целый список того, чего он никогда не скажет, и девяносто процентов его занимает Дерек. Стайлз выдыхает и ничего не может поделать, опускает взгляд на губы Дерека. Лучше бы он этого не делал, тот выпустил клыки. Стайлз определенно совершенно не так себе представлял "пометить-в-том-самом-смысле". Не то чтобы он себе вообще это представлял. Особенно с Дереком. Вернее, с Дереком представлял, но совсем не это. И ему совсем не стыдно, потому что, во-первых, это чуть ли не главный пункт его списка, а во-вторых, серьезно, кто бы не представлял? Тот, кто никогда не видел его чертовы глаза, его губы, его руки, его... Здесь Стайлз вынужден мысленно заткнуться, потому что Дерек нежно, мать его, так _нежно_ проводит клыками по его шее. Потом за ухом, по челюсти через подбородок на другую сторону и обратно. И снова. А Стайлз может только молча цепляться за его футболку. Ему хочется запустить руки Дереку в волосы и притянуть ближе, но он стоит и боится пошевельнуться, чтобы не спугнуть момент. Это кажется намного интимнее, чем весь секс за всю его гребаную жизнь.  
Наконец, последний раз мазнув клыками по подбородку, Дерек отстраняется и почти не дрогнувшим голосом - Стайлз нереально благодарен за это почти - говорит:  
\- Внешнего запаха должно хватить, она почует.  
\- Внешнего?  
На этот раз Дерек действительно смотрит на него своим фирменным взглядом "ты идиот?".  
\- Ты же не думал, что я буду тебя трахать?  
Вообще-то, думал. Еще один пункт в списке.  
Дерек отходит от него, садится в кресло и они начинают обсуждать насущные дела, ради которых, собственно, тот и пришел. Как будто ничего и не было. Когда он уходит, Стайлз прикасается к шее и подносит пальцы к носу. Они неуловимо пахнут одеколоном Дерека, но Стайлз уверен, что через полчаса запах выветрится, как ни бывало. Почему-то это необъяснимым образом расстраивает. Он вздыхает, валится на кровать, но засыпает только под утро.

Конечно же, он просыпает. В спешке ополаскивается и, не позавтракав, несется к джипу. Скотт встречает его на пороге. Он немного тянет носом, но ничего не говорит.  
\- Что?  
\- Ничего, ты как-то не так пахнешь, - Скотт пожимает плечами и сразу же об этом забывает.

Малия не замечает ничего вообще. Круто...

***

"Не сработало!"  
Он не может дождаться и пишет Дереку прямо во время занятия.  
"Ты мылся?"  
_Чеееерт!_  
"Нет."  
Черт!

***

Дерек появляется вечером, удивляясь - или делая вид, что удивляется, - что не сработало, снимает футболку и предлагает расширить площадь воздействия. Стайлз, стараясь не очень пялиться, признает это разумным и сбегает в ванную.

Когда он выходит, Дерек уже не только расстелил постель, но и сменил постельное белье. Грязное кучей валяется у подножия кровати.  
\- Я думал, смысл был в том, чтобы ты пропах мной, а не я пропах ей, - отвечает он на невысказанный вопрос Стайлза, а потом, как и вчера, толкает его к двери.

Стайлз и сам не знает, что на него находит, но когда Дерек так же нежно проводит клыками по его шее, он все-таки запускает пальцы ему в волосы и притягивает ближе. Тот отстраняется и заглядывает ему в глаза. Стайлз не отводит взгляд и глаза Дерека загораются синим. Стайлз никогда не видел их такими настолько близко. Это завораживает.

Дерек снова опускает голову, на этот раз клыки практически прокусывают кожу. А следом Стайлз чувствует горячий язык, зализывающий место почти-укуса. Чередуя клыки и язык, Дерек снова проходится по шее, подбородку, прикусывает кадык, спускается к ключицам и ведет обратно. Это так невероятно, что все, что может делать Стайлз, это откинуть голову назад, открывая больший доступ, и притягивать еще сильнее. В ответ Дерек рычит, и вибрация от этого рыка расходится, кажется, по всему телу. Это настолько офигенно, что Стайлз не может сдержаться и стонет. Судя по тому, как Дерек замирает и отстраняется, клыки втягиваются, а глаза становятся своего обычного цвета - не то чтобы они не нравились Стайлзу зелеными - это было его стратегической ошибкой.

\- Раздевайся! - бросает Дерек и кивком указывает на кровать. - На живот!  
Стайлзу совсем не нравится этот тон, но тем не менее он стягивает футболку и ложится. Он сам заварил эту кашу и пойдет до конца, что бы Дерек ни собирался с ним сделать. Глупая уверенность, что тот не причинит ему зла, придает сил.

Дерек усаживается ему на задницу, и, ладно, возможно, это была не самая лучшая идея - поворачиваться спиной к разозленному оборотню. А на то, что Дерек разозлен, явно указывают глухое рычание и распоротый когтями в паре сантиметров от его лица матрас.  
\- Слушай, чувак, - Стайлз пытается приподняться и через плечо взглянуть на Дерека. - Если ты не хочешь, мы можем прекратить. Не злись! Серьезно, давай прекратим. Мы можем просто забыть...  
Но Дерек с силой впечатывает его обратно в матрас: "Лежи смирно!", а потом... начинает зализывать царапины у него на спине. Он что... Он так разозлился из-за них?! _О, Боже!_ Стайлз убеждает себя, что тот просто заменяет чужие отметины своими - ради этого все и затевалось, разве нет? - но от этого все не перестает быть менее странным. И стремным. И... приятным? Из блаженного расслабления его вырывает хлопок по плечу:  
\- Переворачивайся!  
А вот это уже очень, _очень_ плохо, ведь если он повернется, Дерек окажется сидящим прямо на его... кхм... Дерек приподнимается на коленях, освобождая ему место для маневра, и смотрит выжидающе. Стайлз нехотя переворачивается на спину. Слава Богу, Дерек спускается немного ниже и седлает его бедра. Он начинает водить ладонями по рукам, груди и животу Стайлза, и _это_ Стайлз точно не сможет вынести долго.  
\- Слушай, если ты сейчас не прекратишь, у меня точно встанет!  
Дерек резко отрывает руки от груди Стайлза, по которой проводил в очередной раз, и выглядит слегка недоуменно. Ну круто. Он ничего такого не имел в виду, просто оставлял на нем свой запах, а Стайлз - извращенец. Он оправдывает себя тем, что у любого бы встал, когда на нем бы сидел полуобнаженный Дерек Хейл и по-хозяйски оглаживал его.

Дерек на минуту зависает, обдумывая что-то, а потом толкает Стайлза бедром:  
\- Двигайся!  
Стайлз пододвигается, и Дерек ложится рядом:  
\- Тогда я просто посплю здесь, чтобы запах крепче впитался.  
Видимо, Стайлз еще не исчерпал лимит его терпения - или своей наглости - потому что когда он приваливается к его боку и кладет голову ему на грудь, Дерек только молча приобнимает его и закрывает глаза. Стайлз тоже закрывает глаза, пытаясь осмыслить все случившееся. 

Внезапно его прошибает холодный пот. Этого не может быть! Только не снова! Черт, черт, черт!!! Только не снова! Это не реально! Не может быть реальным Дерек Хейл, вылизывающий ему шею, позволяющий лежать у себя на груди и обнимающий в ответ. Стайлз резко садится. Это сон. Он опять во сне. Становится трудно дышать. Он хватает ртом воздух и начинает лихорадочно пересчитывать пальцы, но руки так трясутся, что приходится начинать снова и снова.  
\- Что происходит?! - рявкает Дерек, тоже садясь.  
\- Это неправда. Этого не может быть. Это сон, - тихо бормочет Стайлз.  
\- Что ты делаешь?!  
\- Во сне пальцев всегда больше. Всегда _больше_ , - Дерек сбил его и Стайлз начинает считать с начала, но опять не может закончить, потому что Дерек хватает его за запястья и заглядывает в глаза. Там плещется чистый ужас.  
\- Стайлз, послушай меня! - он встряхивает его, пока Стайлз не фокусирует на нем свое внимание. - Давай считать вместе!  
Дерек прикасается подушечкой своего большого пальца к подушечке большого пальца Стайлза:  
\- Один. Два. Три. Четыре. Пять. Их пять, Стайлз.  
Стайлз смотрит на кончики своих пальцев, прижатые к пальцам Дерека, и его отпускает. Пока он не вспоминает про вторую руку. Дерек, вместо того чтобы отпустить, переплетает их пальцы и крепко сжимает. Они пересчитывают пальцы на второй руке. Их тоже пять. Пять. Дерек переплетает пальцы и на этой руке, словно закрепляя результат. Стайлз рвано вздыхает и утыкается лбом ему в плечо.  
\- Ты настоящий, - с облегчением выдыхает он.  
Дерек высвобождает одну руку и неожиданно щипает Стайлза за внутреннюю часть бедра. Стайлз очень надеется, что не взвизгнул как девчонка, но, скорее всего, это так.  
\- Эй, больно же! - он окончательно приходит в себя.  
\- В этом весь и смысл! - скалится Дерек, откинувшись обратно на подушку. А потом тянет его, укладывая на себя, и прижимает немного сильнее, чем раньше. Стайлз запрещает себе думать, что это ему только кажется, и не замечает, как засыпает.

Когда он просыпается, Дерека уже нет, и Стайлз совсем не уверен, что это ему не приснилось, пока не видит записку, прилепленную к зеркалу в ванной: "Не принимай душ, идиот! И держись ближе к Скотту!". Стайлз рассматривает в зеркале свою спину, на которой не осталось и следа царапин, расплывается в улыбке и начинает собираться.

Скотт с выпученными глазами встречает его у дверей:  
\- Чувак, ты что... Ты - с Дереком?!!  
Стайлз не успевает открыть рот, как Скотт вопит:  
\- Молчи!!! Ничего не хочу знать! - и закрывает уши руками. - Это стремно, чувак! _Дерек_ , серьезно?!  
И смотрит на него, как на умалишенного.

Примерно так же реагирует Айзек, у которого хватает сил сдерживать разъяренную Эрику, готовую вцепиться Стайлзу в горло. Бойду, похоже, нет до этого никакого дела.

Таким образом, Стайлз делает вывод, что все сработает.

С Малией они пересекутся после второй пары.

***

Позже он решает, что, учитывая, как он налажал, гораздо безопаснее будет сообщить Дереку по СМС.  
"Она затащила меня под душ в спортзале прямо в одежде, а потом практически изнасиловала. Думаешь сработало?"  
"Ты в порядке?"  
Ответ почти моментальный. Хороший знак. Вроде бы...  
"Да. Пара царапин, жить буду!"  
Хотя, может она что-то и повредила в его голове, когда кидала на скамью в спортивной раздевалке и усаживалась сверху. Иначе чем объяснить, что он пишет это глупое сообщение и, набрав побольше воздуху и зажмурившись, нажимает отправить.  
"Придешь вечером?"  
Ответа, конечно же, не последовало...

***

\- Я же тебе говорил держаться ближе к Скотту!  
Стайлз от неожиданности чуть не падает со стула, на котором качался, серфя по Интернету в поисках важной информации, а вовсе не тянул время в надежде, что Дерек все-таки придет.  
\- Я и держался, - выговаривает он, когда наконец ему удается удержать равновесие. - Большую часть времени...  
\- Показывай!  
Стайлз нехотя задирает футболку и показывает десяток ранок от вцепившихся когтей на груди. Дерек бегло осматривает их и пренебрежительно фыркает.  
\- Эй, что еще за "пфф!"? - Стайлз передразнивает Дерека. - Да на мне это месяц заживать будет!  
Дерек, игнорируя это замечание, обнюхивает кровать (серьезно?), прежде чем упасть на нее.  
Не то чтобы Стайлз очень уж надеялся, но все же:  
\- Залижешь?  
\- Неа, - Дерек скалится и закидывает руки за голову. - Это не сработало. Зачем продолжать?  
Стайлзу требуется несколько секунд, чтобы перестать пялиться на эти руки и осознать вопрос.  
\- Если ты снова будешь на мне... В смысле, твой запах будет на мне, она подумает, что у нас это постоянно и серьезно, - Стайлз переводит дыхание.  
\- _Это_?  
\- Сэ... - Боже, что он несет?! - Отношения?.. - не намного лучше. Дерек уже откровенно смеется над ним. Т.е. внешне, конечно же, он остается невозмутимым, только кончики губ подергиваются в сдерживаемой улыбке и глаза... Эти чертовы глаза смеются над ним, над Стайлзом.  
\- Иди в душ, Стайлз!  
И Стайлз как никогда с радостью выполняет приказ. Он молниеносно ретируется в ванную, захлопывает дверь и прислушивается. Но через минуту бросает это занятие. Если Дерек захочет уйти, то уйдет так, что Стайлз этого не услышит, даже если будет находиться в этой же комнате. Так что он встает под душ, смывает все неприятности дня и надеется, что когда он выйдет, Дерек все еще будет там.

Ранки неприятно щиплет от воды, поэтому он выходит, не одевая футболки. Дерек все еще там.

***

Он приходит каждую ночь почти целую неделю. Для Стайлза это персональное Рождество. Потому что тот обнимает его, шарит руками и клыками - и иногда языком, о, Боже, такие моменты вообще охуительны - по телу, оставляя свой запах, зарывается в волосы и, самое главное, разрешает проделывать все то же самое с собой. Стайлз знает, что все это только, чтобы на его руках осталось больше запаха, но хочется верить в другое. Еще пунктик в список. Правда, все это только выше пояса и никаких поцелуев в губы, но Стайлз не смеет жаловаться. В конце концов, неделю назад у него были всего лишь глубоко похороненные мечты...

Они валяются на постели, болтают обо все на свете - болтает в основном Стайлз, конечно, а Дерек вставляет свои немногочисленные замечания, что тоже неплохо - смотрят фильмы, засыпают обнявшись, а наутро Стайлз просыпается один. И это дерьмово. Еще один пункт.

Правда, в бочке меда появляется ложка дегтя в виде не очень приятного разговора с отцом, когда тот внезапно застает их в один из таких вечеров. Они смотрят какой-то фильм, Стайлз лежит поперек кровати и разглагольствует о режиссуре, пальцами одной руки перебирая волосы Дерека, который лежит головой у него на животе, а другой поглаживая - хотя Стайлз уверен, что почесывая - его живот, и это не считая того, что они оба без футболок. А еще Стайлз уверен, что Дерек вовсе не смотрел фильм и не слушал его гениальные рассуждения, а попросту дремал, поэтому и не услышал подходящего отца. Короче, ему стоит очень, очень, очень больших усилий убедить отца, что они с Дереком просто друзья и ничего такого. Отец долго смотрит ему в глаза, Стайлз не знает, что он там видит, но в конце концов тот кивает и спрашивает севшим голосом:  
\- Вы хоть предохраняетесь?  
Стайлз с глухим стуком роняет голову на стол. Вся его речь прошла даром, отец видит его насквозь.  
\- Да, - бормочет он крышке стола. Наверху что-то падает. Дерек его убьет.  
Отец встает из-за стола и, проходя мимо, похлопывает Стайлза по спине. Что ж, можно сказать, легко отделались...

Чего не скажешь о Малии. Она не сдается, но Стайлз не повторяет ошибок дважды. Он постоянно вертится около Скотта, и в этом есть положительная сторона: тот постепенно привыкает к запаху Дерека на нем и смиряется с таким положением дел.

И все вокруг складывается прекрасно, если не считать, что отношения с Дереком - неправда. И от этого с каждым днем все дерьмовей на душе.

Когда Дерек в очередной раз бесшумно уходит под утро, Стайлз лежит без сна и вдруг отчетливо понимает, что _любит_ его. Что это не просто подростковая влюбленность, как его любовь к Лидии, а нечто гораздо более глубокое. Это осознание бьет под дых, и тем больнее от понимания, что это совершенно не взаимно. Он лежит с открытыми глазами, уставясь в потолок, пока не звонит будильник.

***

Днем они встречаются в лофте Дерека. Тот ждет их, но ребята задерживаются и Стайлз приезжает первым. После вчерашнего открытия в себе ему неуютно наедине с Дереком и больше не хочется продолжать игру. Они и так зашли слишком далеко. _Он_ зашел слишком далеко. Проклятый Дерек как будто читает его мысли.  
\- _Хочешь_ поставить в этом точку? Сейчас?  
Одна часть Стайлза не хочет лишиться возможности хотя бы дотрагиваться, но другая знает, что лучше обрубить хвост целиком. Так что он кивает и ждет, что Дерек скажет "окей, все кончено, дальше разбирайся с Малией и со своей жизнью сам", но Дерек внезапно подхватывает его под бедра, усаживая на стол, и целует в губы. После секундного замешательства Стайлз со всей силы цепляется за него и со всей пылкостью отвечает. Безумный, прекрасный, самый лучший в его жизни поцелуй. И он становится еще прекраснее, когда Дерек говорит: "Я люблю тебя!"  
\- Я тоже люблю тебя! - отвечает Стайлз и снова тянется к губам, но Дерек отстраняется, чтобы откинуть нападающую Малию. 

Стайлз и не слышал, как пришли ребята. Но Дерек _слышал_. Слышал задолго до того, как те поднялись в лофт. Вот дерьмо. Поцелуй - это спектакль для Малии. Теперь она точно убедится, что Стайлз принадлежит Дереку и отойдет в сторону. Вот и поставили точку. Дерьмо.

Дерек закрывает собой Стайлза, но тому видно, что он отражает удары Малии не в полную силу. Она нападает с завидным упорством, и у Дерека кончается терпение. Он отшвыривает ее к стене, она ударяется и сползает вниз. Дерек подходит к ней и орет прямо в лицо:  
\- Он мой!!! Ты поняла?! Он. Мой.  
Он повторяет несколько раз, пока она не начинает часто кивать, и только тогда отходит. Стайлз оглядывает присутствующих. Все оборотни обратились, но никто не решается вмешиваться без приказа Альфы, а Скотт, слава Богу, иногда очень адекватно оценивает ситуацию. 

Стайлз слезает со стола, подходит к Малии, игнорируя предупреждающее "Стайлз!" от Дерека, и опускается перед ней на колени. Перед ним бедная напуганная девочка. Слезы бегут по ее щекам, и он вытирает их большими пальцами.  
\- Прости... - все, что он может ей сказать, и помогает встать. Скотт забирает ее и все уходят вслед за ними. Стайлз сползает по стене на пол, где только сидела девушка, которой он разбил сердце. Но он не может ей помочь, слепой не может быть поводырем слепого. Его сердце тоже разбито...

\- Почему ты сказал, что любишь меня? - вопрос застает его врасплох, но глупо уже отнекиваться:  
\- Потому что это правда.  
Похоже, это не совсем тот ответ, который Дерек хотел услышать, поэтому он снова спрашивает:  
\- Почему ты сказал, что _тоже_ любишь меня?  
Стайлз не понимает, к чему весь этот допрос, но тем не менее говорит:  
\- Ты сказал, что любишь меня, я ответил.  
Он поднимает голову, чтобы взглянуть на Дерека. Тот стоит с недоумевающим выражением лица и тогда до Стайлза доходит:  
\- Ты не говорил?!...  
Дерек качает головой. Стайлз опускает голову на сложенные на коленях руки и тихо стонет. Ну супер, ко всем его проблемам добавилось несуществующее признание его фейкового бойфренда. Наконец он поднимается, чтобы отправиться зализывать свои чертовы душевные раны где-ниб...  
\- Стайлз, сядь!!!  
\- Да пошел ты! Сам садись, а я сваливаю!!! - ему хватает смелости взглянуть в лицо Дереку, и, ладно, тот выглядит скорее растерянным, чем злым, и только поэтому Стайлз садится обратно. Они сидят в тишине еще несколько минут, и только когда Стайлз снова приподнимается, чтобы уйти, Дерек говорит:  
\- Я не говорил, что люблю тебя, я это прорычал. И я не говорил тебе сесть, я...  
\- Ага, прорычал, я понял, - но потом до него доходит. - Прорычал в смысле...  
\- "Прорычал" в смысле буквально _прорычал_!  
Стайлз смотрит на рот Дерека и тот действительно открыт как при рычании, даже клыки блестят, никакой артикуляции, только вибрация голосовых связок. Но Стайлз ясно слышит слова. Наверное, у него самого теперь такое же растерянное выражение лица.  
\- И на Малию ты не орал, а рычал?! Но как я...?  
Дерек внимательно смотрит на него, и Стайлз уверен, что тот определенно в курсе, что происходит.  
\- Дерек?  
\- Иди домой, Стайлз, мне нужно кое-что уточнить...  
Да, пожалуй ему и самому нужно все уложить в голове. Только у самой двери до него вдруг доходит:  
\- Так ты все-таки любишь меня!  
Дерек в ответ закатывает глаза, и Стайлз с трудом удерживается, чтобы не вскинуть руку в победном жесте: "Есть!"

***

\- Ты понимаешь рычание оборотня? - Дитон, к которому Стайлз пришел за советом, был явно удивлен.  
\- Вы знаете, что это значит?  
\- Это очень редкое явление. Я слышал всего о нескольких случаях, и это были уже взрослые люди, но чтобы в таком юном возрасте... - Дитон с интересом рассматривает Стайлза и тому становится неуютно.  
\- Что за явление? - он пытается вернуться к теме разговора.  
\- Думаю, ты уже знаешь, что волки имеют пару, - Стайлз кивает. - Оборотни, как и люди, выбирают себе пару по многим признакам: по внешности, по характеру и многим другим, но в случае, когда парой оборотню становится человек, проявляются так называемые _истинные_ пары. Они так же редки, как и истинные Альфы. Говорят, что только истинная пара оборотня понимает, что говорит его Волк.  
Стайлзу срочно нужно выпить. И присесть. И выпить было бы неплохо...  
\- Но Эллисон не понимает Скотта...  
\- Стайлз, оборотни - те же люди, они могут ошибаться с выбором. Кто знает, возможно вовсе не она пара для Скотта.  
\- Почему я раньше не понимал? Почему сейчас?  
Дитон пожимает плечами:  
\- Это только легенды, Стайлз. Истинная любовь пробуждает истинную пару. Что-то случилось недавно?  
Еще как случилось. То, что он понял, что любит Дерека. Видимо, это стало катализатором.  
\- Кого ты понимаешь, Стайлз?  
\- Дерека. Я понимаю Дерека.  
Определенно, для Дитона это оказалось неожиданностью. Он кладет руку Стайлзу на плечо:  
\- Послушай меня, Стайлз. Ты еще очень молод. Подумай дважды, прежде чем связывать свою жизнь с Дереком Хейлом. Ты же знаешь его.  
О, да, я определенно _знаю_ его, в отличие от всех вас, с раздражением думает Стайлз. Тем не менее благодарит Дитона за помощь и уходит.

***

Дерек подтверждает сказанное Дитоном, но каждое слово приходится вытаскивать из него клещами. Стайлз не дурак, он прекрасно понимает, что тот не очень-то и рад такому обстоятельству, да и вчерашнее закатывание глаз в ответ на его вопрос вовсе не равно "да, придурок, люблю"... В конце концов, повезло тут именно Стайлзу. Это ему достался Прекрасный Принц. А вот Дереку вместо Прекрасной _Принцессы_ достался долговязый неуклюжий болтливый мальчишка. Это нормально, что он не хочет такую пару. Не хочет _его_. И Стайлз знает, как все исправить.  
\- От этого можно избавиться? - задает он наконец главный вопрос.  
\- Ты хочешь разорвать связь?! - Дерек на мгновение выглядит так, будто ему дали пощечину, но быстро берет себя в руки.  
Нет, не хочу. Я хочу прожить остаток своей гребаной жизни с чертовым Дереком Хейлом.  
\- Да, хочу.  
Дерек резко разворачивается, уходит и возвращается с книгой. Он швыряет ее Стайлзу и выплевывает:  
\- Отлично!  
\- Отлично!  
Стайлз прижимает книгу к груди и уходит не оглядываясь.

Вот и поговорили.

***

Дома Стайлз тупо пялится на раскрытую книгу. Ритуал на удивление прост. Стайлз горько усмехается. Люди годами ищут свою вторую половинку, а чтобы разорвать связь, нужно всего четыре ингредиента, которые может достать любой желающий. Он сидит в раздумьях еще несколько минут, потом вырывает страницу с ритуалом и спускается вниз...

***

\- Все приготовил? - Дерек, как всегда, появляется под вечер.  
Стайлз кивком указывает на расстеленную кровать.  
\- Кровать? Ты приготовил кровать?!  
Стайлз хотел бы рассмеяться, но не может.  
\- Покажи книгу! - требует Дерек. - Где ритуал?  
Стайлз пожимает плечами:  
\- Я его сжег. Ты моя пара, и мне плевать, насколько сильно ты этого не хочешь!  
Глаза Дерека расширяются:  
\- С чего ты взял, что я этого не хочу?  
Тут наступает очередь Стайлза удивляться.  
\- Ну, ты ясно дал понять, что тебе это в тягость...  
Дерек приподнимает бровь.  
\- И ты... эээ... так отвечал на вопросы, что я подумал, что ты...  
Дерек приподнимает вторую бровь и, ладно, возможно, Стайлз иногда вполне заслуживает этого "ты идиот?"-взгляда. Тем не менее из-за какого-то мазохистского упрямства, не иначе, он продолжает:  
\- Но ты же согласился на ритуал...  
Определенно, терпению Дерека можно ставить памятник. Стайлз это очень ценит, правда!  
\- Ты сам сказал, что хочешь разорвать связь. Я не могу тебя принуждать, учитывая, кто я есть. Люди гибнут рядом со мной, Стайлз!  
Кажется, закатывание глаз заразно, потому что Стайлз сейчас делает именно это.  
\- К тому же, - продолжает Дерек, - эта связь навсегда. _Навсегда!_ Ты же понимаешь, что я не подпущу к тебе никого другого? Никогда.  
Стайлз фыркает:  
\- Будто бы я подпущу кого-то к тебе.  
На этот раз он действительно смеется, потому что выражение лица Дерека того стоит. Это немного разряжает обстановку. Дерек почти не сердится - подзатыльник не в счет - и Стайлз решается.  
\- А теперь, когда мы во всем разобрались, - он медленно подталкивает Дерека к разобранной кровати, - ты можешь пометить меня не только внешним запахом!  
Он тянется к ремню на джинсах Дерека, но тот перехватывает его руки:  
\- Даже не думай! Тебе еще нет восемнадцати.  
\- Да ты что, чувак!!! - такой подлости Стайлз явно не ожидал. - Мне восемнадцать всего через полгода! И я твоя любимая половинка!  
\- Восемнадцать, Стайлз.  
\- Как вообще можно отказать любимой половинке? Ну хоть спать останешься, я что, зря постель расстилал?  
Дерек уже откровенно смеется над ним - Стайлз немного зависает на его улыбке, - но спать остается.

Засыпая на его груди, Стайлз думает, что у него же был десятилетний план по завоеванию Лидии. Уж с шестимесячным планом по затаскиванию в постель Дерека Хейла он справится.

***

Кажется, он не учел только одного - его план с Лидией провалился...


End file.
